


Cream/Pillow/Oatmeal/Plushie

by orphan_account



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four things Maru's given Ryo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cream/Pillow/Oatmeal/Plushie

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts thanks to diefleder_tey, who responded to my cries for help when faced with a long, boring work day.

The problem with this time of year? Everything. He liked being busy, don’t misunderstand - hell, years ago he’d tear himself between two bands, six dramas, several cities, all with the lubrication of a lot of booze - but time’s a killer and he wasn’t getting any younger. 

“Happy birthday,” Yoko had said, laughing nasally while pushing a box into his hand that no doubt held a pair of socks or a copy _Quiz Show 2_ on DVD. “You’re thirty next year, old man.”

Which kind of pissed him off because Yoko was 32, but he was 32-with-porcelain-skin and an aversion to the sun, and Ryo kind of liked tanning beds and surfing and _man_ he was kind of looking a bit leathery now he caught sight of himself in the mirror. 

“Ryo-chan, what are you doing?” Maru comes up behind him, his voice travelling across the room like a lark and scaring Ryo half to death. 

“Contemplating age,” he mutters, pulling at his skin.

“Huh,” Maru laughs. “I think wrinkles are becoming.”

He leaves before Ryo can say something smart in return; he finds the expensive face cream in his bag the next day, a smiley face scribbled on the side in Sharpie. 

 

\--

 

He gets sick. Because he always does in December, with the cold and the concerts and the dramas and the photoshoots, and he blows his nose with such aggression, Subaru sighs obnoxiously, gets up and moves to the other couch.

“Fuck you, I’m sick.”

“And I’m not, so I’m going to love you from afar.”

Ryo groans and flops back on to the couch, the hard cushions digging into his neck. He punches them weakly, in an attempt to soften them, but he somehow manages to make them worse.

“I give up.”

His head is being lifted before he realises. He wouldn’t admit it aloud, but his cold-drug-dosed mind thinks he’s flying for a moment - but no, it’s just Maru, whose hands are warm and strong and softer than the rock pillow despite being calloused from his bass.

“Here you go.” He lowers Ryo’s head onto what can only be described as a cushiony God of a pillow. It’s ecstasy, and Ryo lets out a vaguely inappropriate groan. “Now go to sleep before you get sicker, idiot.”

He doesn’t have to be told twice, and Ryo closes his eyes and dreams of clouds and snot.

 

\--

 

“It’s cold!”

“I heard you.”

“IT’S COLD!”

“I got it! It’s cold! Put a sweater on!”

“I can’t.”

“Why.”

“I’m training and it’s...bad for my...something.”

“Training? Body training?”

“Hmmmffffhhhfft.”

“Okay, that’s a yes. And who said you couldn’t wear a sweater?”

“Hina said I couldn’t.”

“Hina said...Ryo-chan, if we did everything Hina said we had to do, we’d all be on liquid diets and wearing purple underwear.”

“I _am_ wearing purple underwear, but.”

“Hey - stop, okay, I can see them, they’re purple, thank you. And how much exactly did you drink?”

“Not a lot.”

“‘Not a lot’ equals…”

“It was one of those 1000 yen all-you-can-drink places and then Jin was like ‘hey I’m not here long let’s parrtttyyy’ then he spilt beer on the couch.”

“Right. And you’re at my house because…?”

“I’m hungry.”

“And cold?”

“Hmmmffffggft.”

“Okay. Here.”

“What.”

“‘Thank you, Maru-chan, for making oatmeal at 2:34am’ is also a good response.”

“Outmeal?”

“ _Oat_ meal. Good English, good food.”

“It’s good...yes.”

“Thank you. Please...Ryo-chan- hey, can you not-...okay, fall asleep in the oatmeal. No problems.” 

 

\--

 

No-one notices Ryo carrying the plushie around until the third night of the Osaka leg of the tour. Which was the last day, but no-one ever suggested Kanjani8 was the most observant of bands, despite being in each other’s pockets constantly.

“He doesn’t take it on stage,” Hina frowns, the rest of the group bar Maru and Ryo surrounding him. “He just kind of holds it on the couch and puts it carefully in his bag.”

“Ohkura accidentally kicked his bag yesterday and I thought there was going to be a meltdown.” Yasu nudges Ohkura, who’s working his way through an omurice onigiri and possibly not paying attention. “Right?”

“Right.” 

“More information, Tacchon.”

Ohkura sighs. “He said ‘hey, watch it dickwad!’ in that shrill way he gets when he’s caught doing something he finds embarrassing.”

Everyone nods. 

“The shrill voice,” Yoko sighs, rubbing his chin.

“The shrill voice, guys.” Yasu’s eyes widen ominously and Subaru groans. 

“Maybe we should ask Maru?”

“Ask Maru what?” Maru walks into the room and spots the them in the corner, his face falling in dismay. “Huddle conference?! _Without me_?!”

“You were in the bathroom and…” Yoko shrugs, trailing off. “I just didn’t want to wait.”

Subaru rolls his eyes. “Why is Ryo dragging a plushie everywhere?”

“Oh,” Maru starts, squirrelling between Yasu and Ohkura so his head was in the centre of the huddle. “I gave it to him.”

Yasu waves his hand. “More information, Maru.”

“You kind of need to stop demanding information from people, Sho-chan,” Ohkura groans, an aggressive chorus of “shhhhh”s from his bandmates the response. "Geez, sorry."

“He’s having trouble sleeping, so I gave it to him. He says he’s never slept better! I got it at Loft, did you all want one too?”

Hina narrows his eyes and points at Maru. “And he’s carrying it around like an ancient talisman because…?”

Maru shrugs. “It’s really soft?” He stands up and shrugs. “I can’t say this is the best huddle conference we’ve had, but good effort.”

The rest of the group watches him walk away, their mouths open. Subaru laughs, loudly. 

“Of course, the fact they’ve been sharing a bed for the past three weeks has _nothing_ to do with Ryo sleeping better.”

“More information, Subaru!”

“ _Sho-chan_!”

\--


End file.
